Freak Love
by That Monday Rule
Summary: Envy and Ed, outcasted by the populars learn that Jocks and cheerleaders might not be so dim after all. Quick fluffy oneshot to cure my writers block.


Hey, miko here! 3 I was struggling with chapter 7 of Forbidden Emotions, so i thought i'd write a quick crappy oneshot to try and motivate myself. I was kinda inspired to write this whilst listening to 'High school never ends (bowling for soup)'

So yeah, please R & R! Enjoy~~~~

(oh, and don't ask about the title...srsly, just don't... -_- )

Freak love

"Envy wait!" Edward quickly stuffed all his belongings into his backpack and chased after the sin, pushing through swarms of high schoolers in the process. The blonde was getting strange looks as he ran after the green haired boy. Rumors were already spreading, the fact that Ed was literally chasing after Envy was probably only going to help fuel said rumors.

"Envy!" Pushing through one last crowd of girls the shorter boy finally caught up and stood in front of Envy, blocking his path. Envy blinked and smiled, plucking out one of his earphones.

"'Sup Edo?" Ed sighed and smiled, he should've known that Envy wasn't really ignoring him.

"You didn't wait for me." The sin blinked.

"Should I have?" Somewhere to the left of the pair a group of girls sniggered to themselves. Envy either ignored them or genuinely didn't hear them. Ed did however, and he flinched.

"I thought I was coming over to yours today…" Envy thought for a moment then chuckled.

"That was today? Oh, well, sure, why not? No time like the present!" Ed sighed as Envy continued walking towards the gate, obviously expecting Edward to walk with him.

"Hey Envy! You and your _boyfriend_ going on a _date_ tonight?" Ed flinched again and Envy rolled his eyes, putting his hands in his pocket he began to mouth the words to whatever song he was listening to.

Whispering could be heard here and there, and Ed felt the eyes of almost every student on them. He took a glance and Envy who seemed happy enough. He wished he could be that un-caring.

---

Envy had never been liked at Central High; he'd been bullied for his name, hair colour, strange fashion sense and the fact that he looked more like girl than was considered normal.

But when the bullies realized that these tactics weren't working, they tried other things, and eventually found one thing that seemed to work the most. Physical abuse.

Up until Ed came to the school, Envy usually sat alone and lunch and breaks, worked alone on projects and just generally tried to keep to himself.

When Ed joined the school, most people seemed to like him for his 'normality'. It was only by chance that he happened to stumble into the same restroom where Envy had been trying to get the milkshake someone had thrown at him out of his hair.

Ed had always hated bullies, and after he'd gotten Envy to tell him what happened (though the sin had begged him not to), he confronted the bullied, who simply laughed and declared the two to be gay lovers.

Ed had been mortified. His first day at a new school and already everyone had labeled him an outcast, simply for standing up for Envy.

---

Ed sighed in relief as they stepped out the gates. Envy gave him a weird look but carried on.

"Hey outta' my way faggit!" A large burly guy shoved Envy's shoulder, causing him to lose balance and fall directly on top of Edward with an 'oof' as they toppled to the floor. The whole school seemed to fall silent for a moment before erupting into a wave of laughter followed by a chorus of wolf whistles and cat calls. Envy's face turned beet red and he pushed himself off Ed who was equally as red.

Jessica Rowling (Prom queen and head cheerleader), immediately whipped out her cell phone and began snapping pictures that would have circled the entire student body in minutes.

With all the staring faces, Ed was speechless, looking up at Envy with his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. In a way he looked almost like he was going to cry. Envy bit his lip and did the only thing he felt possible.

In a flurry, he grabbed Ed's hand and hurled him up off the floor, sprinting off a random direction before anyone realized what had happened. Ed blinked in surprise as he found himself running after Envy down the streets of central.

It seemed like they'd been running for hours before Envy finally stopped, completely out of breath. He leaned against the wall they'd stopped next to and slid down it, panting heavily. Ed sat next to him and gave his friend a smile.

"Thanks Envy…" He panted. Envy gave him a blank stare and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" Ed sighed.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be sat there looking like some kind of flounder…" Envy laughed, taking a half empty bottle of water from his rucksack. He took a swig and handed the bottle to Ed who drank it gratefully before handing it back.

"Now what?" Envy blinked and stood up, smiling and offering his hand to Ed.

"We were heading to my house right?"

---

From where they'd stopped, it was only a short walk to Envy's house. It was average sized, and he lived there with his two older sisters and one younger brother. Their mother was 'very busy'with'important businesses and could only visit once a month. Each of them had a different father,

As soon as the walked through the door, Wrath (Envy's younger brother) bounded over from the living room to greet them.

"Envy! You'll _never_ guess what happened at school today!" Envy rolled his eyes.

"You found a _huuuge _piece of chicken in your casserole?" Wrath gawped.

"How did you know!?" Envy sighed.

"This happens every time you get casserole, you have a weird fascination with chicken and casserole is supposed to have large pieces in it! It's just you who finds it amazing!" As Envy said this, Sloth walked into the hall, she smiled politely at Edward.

"Good day at school you two?" She was only a year older than both of them but she acted as a substitute mother to Envy and Wrath. She reminded Ed a lot of his own mother. They even looked alike…

"Is it ever?" Envy said, kicking off his shoes and heading up stairs. Ed gave Sloth an awkward smile before slipping off his own shoes and hurrying after Envy.

---

Envy's walls were a dark green colour and though posters of bands and movies were covering most of them. The floor was wooden and it was quite large by Ed's standards. It had a single bed and a sofa bed, next to the wardrobe, and a desk with papers and notebooks strewn all over it. On the desk There was a small TV and a swivel chair in the centre of the room. Other than that the space was filled with CD racks and bookshelves.

Ed let himself drop onto the sofa when they entered the room while Envy sat himself in the swivel chair and spun round gently. It was silent for a moment before Envy sighed.

"Those guys at school are jerks…"

"Just because we don't fit in…" Envy frowned and stopped spinning.

"You mean just because _I_ don't fit in. You could've been one of the popular kids if you'd wanted…" Ed looked up in surprise.

"I doubt it…" Envy got up from his chair and dropped down on the sofa next to Ed.

"No, you could've, I mean, you're smart, but funny, you're hair's a normal colour, you're generally a nice guy, not to mention you'd be a heart-throb if you weren't associated with me…" Ed blushed and stared at Envy.

"…What?" The sin shook his head, dismissing the subject.

"No, c'mon tell me, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's not supposed to mean anything!"

"Envy! Tell me, are you saying you think I'm a heart throb!?" Envy blushed and stammered.

"T…that's not what I meant!"

"But that's what you said! You said, _not to mention you'd be a total heart throb_!"

"Ok! Yes that's what I meant!" Ed was silent for a moment and Envy fidgeted under his gaze.

"Are you saying you find me attractive?" Envy mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"I said what if I am?" He turned to stare blankly at Ed who bit his lip in thought. Envy sighed, about to get up when Ed leaned forward and pressed their lips together a soft kiss. Ed blushed deeper and pulled back quickly, refusing to drop Envy's gaze.

The green haired teen sat there in shock for a moment or two, his bright violet eyes wide as he stared at Edward as if he'd just burnt him.

"…Why did you do that?"

"Do I need a reason?" Envy nodded dumbly.

"…Because I wanted to know what it felt like…"

"…And?" Ed shut his eyes for a second, then smiled slightly before leaning up to kiss Envy again, this time it was longer, and Envy kissed back, placing a hand gently on Ed's cheek. When they broke apart, Envy was the first to speak.

"Does this mean they were right?" he asked, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of Ed's eyes.

"Who?"

"The Jocks." Ed shrugged and smiled.

"I guess so." Envy beamed and wrapped his arms around Ed's waist, pulling him gently onto his lap.

"That's okay then." Ed chuckled as Envy pressed their lips together once more.

3 Please R&R! 3 because reveiws keep me alive and breathing...

Yeah, crappy ending, but im tired, leave me alone. _


End file.
